


Alec Follows His Heart

by malec_4ever



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Alec proposes to Magnus in THAT scene of 'Bad Blood'.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 18
Kudos: 49





	Alec Follows His Heart

This is based on a post by _**incorrect-malec**_ on tumblr. It will be the backstory for a new AU Malec that Max and his fathers meet. It can also be read as a stand alone 'what if' version of _that scene_ in **Bad Blood**.

Actual dialogue from the episode was written by Allison Rymer.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus walks into the training room and stares at a shirtless Alec working on a punching bag.

Alec glances over then stops, "Magnus."

Magnus nods as he looks from Alec's hairy and sweaty chest to the ShadowHunter's hazel eyes, "Okay, I'm back." Alec walks past him to a bench. He grabs a sweatshirt and puts it on. Magnus smiles, "Oh, you don't have to get dressed up for me." He sighs in disappoint, "Fine, I liked what I saw." He hands Alec a folder, "I have the preliminary autopsy findings."

Alec barely glances at the folder as he throws it on the bench, "Why are you giving this to me? This should go to the Head of the Institute."

Magnus smiles, "And it is."

Alec rolls his eyes, "I'm not, and I never will be. Magnus, it's like my whole life has been a lie. Now, everything I've ever known is..."

Magnus nods, "It's not what you thought."

Alec continues, "I've done everything for my parents, for the Clave and I've done everything that they've asked."

Magnus smiles, "Maybe you should start living for yourself. Do what's in your heart."

Alec nods, "I can't believe I'm saying this, I think you're right."

Magnus nods, "I'm right about a lot of things."

Alec takes a step closer to him, "Did you mean what you said the other night? About me _unlocking something_ in you?"

Magnus smiles, "Yes, I did, Alexander. That moment in the nightclub, I felt something I haven't felt in a long time. We have a connection."

"Yes, I felt it as well."

Magnus nods, "When you have been around as long as I have, you know instantly when you meet that someone special."

Alec shrugs, "I guess."

"Oh no, Alexander, don't get me wrong. Seeing you for the first time was like getting hit by Cupid's arrow."

Alec laughs, "Well, the Circle member got hit by _**my**_ arrow."

Magnus chuckles, "Beautiful, badass, charming and funny, you are the man for me."

"I agree", Alec goes down to one knee, "Magnus Bane, will you marry me?"

Magnus stares down at him with wide eyes, "This is a bit sudden, we haven't even gone on a date yet."

"You said follow my heart and right now it's telling me that I should be with you." Alec slowly gets to his feet, "Don't you want to marry me?"

Magnus smiles, "With all _**my**_ heart, Alexander, but what's the hurry?"

Alec tenses as he sees his parents out the corner of his eye. Maryse and Robert walk over. Maryse looks at Magnus, "Why are you still here?"

Magnus gestures to the folder on the bench, "I was giving Alec the autopsy report."

Robert glances at their son, "What's going on here?"

Alec zips up the sweatshirt, "I was proposing to Magnus."

Maryse laughs, "You did what?"

"I asked Magnus to marry me."

Robert glares at Magnus, "And of course, you said 'no'."

Magnus smiles brightly, "Actually, I was about to say 'yes'." Alec slowly smiles.

Robert shakes his head, "I forbid it."

Alec stares at his father, "Forbid?"

"Yes. ShadowHunters do not marry DownWorlders."

Maryse looks from Magnus to Alec, "Besides you barely know each other."

Alec nods, "Then we'll **get** to know each other."

Robert grabs Alec's arm, "What part of, _I forbid it_ , do you not understand, Alexander?"

Alec shrugs off his father's arm, "It's time I did something for myself, Father."

Robert nods, "Fine, but you can't be a ShadowHunter, if you are married to Magnus Bane."

Maryse looks at her husband in shock, "What are you saying, Robert?"

"Easy, he marries Bane, he gets deruned."

"That's a bit extreme, isn't it?"

"No, it's not." He looks at his son, "So?"

Alec glares at his father, "You want me to choose my happiness or my _job_?"

"Yes."

Alec reaches for a surprised Magnus' hand, "I choose him."

Maryse gasps as Robert nods, "I see. You have two hours to pack your things, then meet me in my office for the removal of your runes." He grabs the folder off the bench then quickly walks away.

Maryse holds her son's hand, "Alec, think this through."

He shakes his head, "I'm sorry, Mom." He pulls his hand from hers.

She nods then glances at Magnus, "Take care of my boy?"

Magnus nods, "I will."

She kisses Alec's cheek, "May the angel watch over you." She walks away.

Alec takes a deep breath, "Guess I should go pack."

Magnus nods, "I'll help you?"

"I'd appreciate that."

Magnus glances at their clasped hands then looks at Alec, "It's been so long, I can't remember the last time somebody picked me."

Alec smiles, "I can't believe how easy it was."

"I can't believe you gave up being a ShadowHunter for me."

"I'm okay with my decision, if you are okay with marrying a mundane."

Magnus laughs, "Being a mundane, makes me love you even more."

Alec laughs, "Great." He sighs, "We're wasting time."

Magnus leans closer and gently kisses him, "You're marrying a warlock, Alexander. I'll have your things in the loft with a snap of my fingers."

Alec smiles, "Okay."

Magnus nods, "Okay."

Hand in hand, they walk to the elevators.

_**the end** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liked it? Loved it? Hated it with the passion of a zillion suns?

[The original post](https://nancyloumm.tumblr.com/post/612857382368854016/magnus-still-stammering-yes-rules-are-for-the)


End file.
